


Light Sleeper

by andythestan



Category: Aespa (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Romance, i think that's it lol, winrina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28303011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andythestan/pseuds/andythestan
Summary: Wherein Yoo Jimin is a light sleeper.Originally posted on twitter. This version has been edited.
Relationships: Kim Minjeong | Winter/Yoo Jimin | Karina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Light Sleeper

Yoo Jimin was known to be a lot of things. She was aespa's Karina, the caring leader, stable vocalist, and main dancer with stunning visuals, a former ulzzang on Instagram, the dancer with Taemin's Want, and Kai's Hyundai Showcase. Yoo Jimin was also a light sleeper. 

It bothered her when it rained too hard, especially with thunder roaring nearby. She would always rouse to Minjeong and Ningning's snickering in the middle of the night, or when Aeri forgets to hold the door from banging shut. She would always hear their hushed apologies right after. It wasn't just the sounds that woke her up. Sometimes, the cold air from the fan on her face and sometimes an ant managed to find its way to her foot to give her a bite.

Most of the time, it was Minjeong. Be it her constant humming of endless melodies or the way her cold was making its way under her shirt.

"What are you doing?"

The younger girl seemed to be startled, a sheepish smile etched on her lips.

"Sorry, Unnie, I couldn't sleep, and I'm getting cold."

Minjeong managed to squeeze herself in Jimin's small double bed, the space just enough for the two of them. Jimin's eyes finally adjusted in the dark, and from what she could see, Minjeong had her jacket on with the hood over her head.

"You're wearing two layers, and you're still cold?" Jimin chuckles, turning over to face the younger girl, whose cold hand now rests on her waist.

"It's December, Unnie; the cold hits different now," Minejong whined quietly.

"Hmm, alright, but I don't see how your hand under my shirt would help."

"You're quite warm in there."

They soon fall silent, just like their bedroom. The clouds seemed to be busy moving around because moonlight started to slip in from the shutters that never seemed to close properly. Peeking over Minjeong's shoulder, Jimin could see Aeri lying flat on her bed, and Ningning all curled up in hers. 

Her attention is brought back to Minjeong when she feels the younger girl's thumb padding her skin, making tingles run down her spine. Minjeong seemed to be spacing out, and her eyes weren't really focusing anywhere. Jimin takes advantage of this, drinking in what she could make of Minjeong's features in the dark. She sees the outline of her eyebrows, her perfect nose. Her jawline was visible from her hood, and her lips looked so kissable. 

Jimin doesn't think twice and takes Minjeong's lips. The younger girl, caught off guard, makes a sound but deepens the kiss with a hum delight. Before things could get out of hand, the older girl pulls away.

"What were you thinking of?" Jimin asks softly.

"It's…" Minejong starts, then shakes her head. "It's nothing. I still can't believe we're idols now. We actually made it."

"We did. We made it," Jimin says firmly. Her hand reaches to caress the younger Minjeong's cheek, to which the latter leans into her touch. "And we're going to be okay."

The younger girl hums and shuffles closer to her group leader. Jimin pulls her close, leading the Minjeong's head to her chest, and once again, they lay in silence. It doesn't take long for Minjeong to hum melodies, and the older girl's eyes get droopy.

"I'm starting to think you just wanted to cuddle." Jimin teases with a smile.

The melody on her chest stops, and Minjeong's hand starts to trace patterns on her back. Minjeong says something Jimin doesn't quite catch; the younger girl's voice was mumbled into her nightshirt.

"What was that?"

"I said I deserve it after a long day of being ignored." Minjeong huffed, her lips forming a pout.

Jimin leans back with wide eyes, guilt bubbling in her stomach. Did she really? 

She immediately tried to recollect how their day went by. The group's schedule for the day was to check out their outfits for The Show and rehearse some tiny details with their dance. She also tried to remember where Minjeong was during those times. 

"I don't think I was," Jimin admitted after recalling little from their day. She prayed that the girl was just messing with her. Otherwise, she'd feel awful.

"Technically, you weren't. You were just occupied with the others."

Ah, Jimin remembers now. After their outfit check, Jimin was dragged along by Ningning to mess around with some makeup, and during practice, she was helping out with Aeri. To be fair, Minjeong seemed to be busy with her phone during those times, but maybe it was so that the older girl would notice her.

"I'm sorry, Minjeong-ah." Jimin cuddles the younger girl closer and leans down to plant a kiss on her forehead. "Unnie won't forget about you next time."

"You better not," Minjeong grumbled, kissing Jimin's neck once before snuggling even closer.

Cute, Jimin thought as the humming melody started once again. A tiny bit of her felt bad for having "ignored" Minjeong throughout the day.

During their trainee days, they were always together. Wherever Jimin was, Minjeong was there, too. But now that they were in a group, Jimin had to divide her attention among her three members. She could tell the younger girl was having a rather difficult time adjusting that it wasn't just the two of them anymore. Minjeong's hand would always find its way to hers or any body part accessible. Her stares would get intense during their stage and group interviews, Jimin would always feel it, and because of that, she would stumble on her words. 

However, Jimin didn't mind. She'd never admit it out loud, but she loved the special attention she was getting from the younger girl. She found everything her Minjeong did to be adorable.

Just as her eyes get droopy for the second time, Jimin takes notice of the humming already subsided, and the lazy patterns on her back were no more. Minjeong was finally asleep.

Jimin adjusts herself slowly and silently coos at how small Minjeong looked, all cuddled up to her. She admires Minjeong's perfect face once more before giving her a final kiss for the night and drifting off to her dreamland.


End file.
